Synthetic Division
by Lady Of The Twisted Kingdom
Summary: Sango hasn't been acting herself lately, and both Inuyasha and Sessoumaru want to know why. What is the matter with Sango? Why has she been acting so strangely? InuyashaSangoSessoumaru


**TombMistress: Hello everyone! Well, this is my first Inuyasha fic, and I'm trying my best, so cope with me. Let me just tell you right now that this fic revolves around Sango, and that there will be violence…Gods, I sound like an announcer. Anyways, I hope that you guys like my story enjoy! **

**Sessoumaru: Do I appear in this story?**

**TombMistress: Yes, you do, but I still don't know what the pairing will be. I don't even know how this is going to end…all I can tell you is that it will have a huge twist. **

**Sango: Does there even have to be a pairing? All of these demons, half-demons and humans are pathetic.**

**Sessoumaru, Miroku, & Inuyasha: What is _that_ supposed to mean! **

**TombMistress: Well, before it gets out of hand, let's start with the fic!**

**Title: Synthetic Division**

**Author: TombMistress**

**Chapter 1: Fighting is Medicine**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the Crossbreed title: Synthetic Division. **

Trying to hide secrets is a very difficult thing, but now, as Sango thought about it, hiding secrets was a like a second nature to her. She was unable to ever drop her guard; even in her sleep she was alert. She had thought that her patience was also very good, but, apparently, she needed to work on it some more since she was now about to unleash an attack on Kagome.

"Inuyasha! Sit. Sit, sit, sit…SIT!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs.

Once again the hanyou had gotten on Kagome's bad side. This had occurred many times before. Little fights that were soon forgotten once Kagome got her way. Sango had always looked down on them with pity, knowing that the dog demon would never win against the brat's nagging, and that the brat would never get away from a fight without having her feelings hurt. This time though, it had gone too far. Way too far. This fight had been going on for days, and Sango was sick and tired of them arguing. It drove her crazy.

All of the arguing was because Kagome had thought it best that the whole team take a little vacation and just rest in the forest for some time. The only problem was Inuyasha, and the fact that he thought it best to just keep moving because he had a bad feeling about just being around and not being useful. As soon as those words had left Inuyasha's mouth, Kagome had thrown a fit. Sango was so tired of hearing all of the nagging and complaining that she was just about ready to throw Hiraikotsu right at Kagome.

It was night, and they were all sitting around a campfire eating dinner when the fighting had started all over again. Sango had finished eating, and was already cleaning her boomerang.

"Stop looking at me like that! What part of it can be a great waste of time don't you get whore!" yelled Inuyasha. It was true, Kagome had been giving him death glares throughout the whole time that they were eating, and Sango knew that it was only a matter of time before the half-demon burst.

"Inuyasha! My feet are killing me already! All we've done for weeks is just walk, fight, eat, and walk some more! I'm tired of all this!" screamed Kagome as she threw her bowl to the floor.

"You forgot to say sleep," said a very annoyed hanyou.

"Ugh! That too, I'm sick and tired of your sarcasm," said Kagome as she looked at Sango through the corner of her eye and got an idea, "Why don't you ask Sango if she wants a little vacation! You never care about the group, you only care about yourself!"

Sango had been surprised when she had been dragged into their conversation. She really didn't want to be part of these fights since she was already edgy as it was. Maybe if she just stayed quiet and pretended that she hadn't heard would help.

"So Sango, don't you want a little vacation? Wouldn't that be a lot of fun?" said Kagome with a sweet, but scary voice. Sango looked up from cleaning her weapon and cleared her throat, noticing that Kagome had a satisfied smile on her face. She already thought that Sango would automatically be on her side.

"I'm sorry Kagome, but I cannot rest until I have my brother by my side and I will not stop until Naraku is defeated," said Sango with an emotionless face.

Kagome couldn't believe her ears! Sango wasn't agreeing with her this time. She thought that they were friends.

"Your brother. It's always about your brother… get over it Sango, he isn't coming back, and even if for some miracle he does return, he won't be the same! So why don't you just forget about him!" yelled Kagome as she glared at Sango.

She did not just say that. Sango could not believe it. The little whore, she did not just say that about her brother! She would also pay.

"Shut you mouth you stupid, insolent girl! You do not know how it feels to lose your only family! Have you ever been stuck in the rain waiting for your parents to arrive when you remember that they are dead? Have you ever felt hunger to intense that you can barely crawl? Have you ever seen your family being controlled by what you have detested and made to attack you! No, I know that you haven't, so if you don't know what you're saying, then do ma a favor and shut the hell up!" yelled Sango as Kagome gave her a blank stare.

"…But, you should know that there is like a 99 percent possibility that you won't get him back! So why don't you stop acting depressed and stop calling attention to you!" Kagome yelled back at Sango as she finally regained her sense.

"I do not always act depressed! You are the one that is always calling attention with your stupid mistakes and- tell you what? I've had enough of you! That's it! I'm gone," said Sango as she grabbed her bag, which had her belongings, and then got hold of Hiraikotsu, "Go rot in hell, you stupid idiot."

Everyone's attention was on Kagome and how she would react, they all gave Sango a perfect opportunity and she let go of her things and launched herself toward Kagome. She tackled her to the ground and started pounding her fists on Kagome. All Kagome could do was cover her face and scream. She hadn't been expecting Sango to hit her. Inuyasha then broke out of his stupor and threw himself on Sango.

He got her off of Kagome and held her in place while Miroku attended Kagome. She was already starting to bruise. Sango started trying to fight Inuyasha off of her. She wanted Kagome to take back what she had said, and if pounding her would do the trick, then Sango would hit her until she cried for mercy.

"Let me go Inuyasha! I will hurt you," said Sango as she struggled even more.

"Sango, get a hold of yourself! What the hell's wrong with you!" said Inuyasha as he made her face him. He had his arms around her so that her arms would not be free. Sango kept on fighting, and would do just about anything to have Inuyasha let go of her.

"Sango, look at me! Why don't you just calm down, you're just acting stupid right now!" yelled Inuyasha as he tried to make her look at him. Sango would not look at his face. She didn't want to see his stupid face. The idiot. Inuyasha then just held her with one arm and took hold of her chin. He wanted her to look at him. Inuyasha forced Sango's face up so that she would look at him. What he saw surprised him. Sango's eyes were completely blue.

Sango saw that Kagome was now off the ground and walking towards them. She looked extremely mad. She also saw how Inuyasha was staring at her. Sango knew how he would let her go, and this would also get Kagome angry.

She stopped struggling and looked at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha…" Sango whispered as she started to smirk. Inuyasha stopped looking at her and again, his grip tightened. Sango was still staring at him, and when Kagome was only about 7 feet away, she made her move.

Sango reached up and kissed Inuyasha full on the lips. Inuyasha loosened his grip on Sango. She heard how Kagome gasped, and heard Miroku's gulp. She broke the kiss and darted away from them while obtaining her bag and Hiraikotsu. Sango ran towards into the forest and when she was deep inside of it she stopped to rest.

"What have I done?" Sango asked herself as she touched her lips and thought about how she hurt all of her friends. Why was she acting like this? Why wasn't she able to control her temper back there? What was she becoming? Sango cried as she asked herself all of these questions.

"I'm tired of living… maybe what Kagome said was true, I'll never have my brother back…" Sango retrieved one of her daggers and put it to her wrist. "So, why not just end the pain right here?" She said as she started sliding the dagger across her wrist. Sango saw the blood oozing from her wrist, but in a few seconds all she saw was black.

Inuyasha had gone running after Sango into the forest. He would not let her get away that easily. "That human doesn't know who she's messing with," said Inuyasha as he picked up her scent. He was puzzled though. Why had her eyes shone blue when she was struggling? It must have been a trick of the light. That was the only logical explanation. Sango's scent was very strong now, and he also picked up another scent…it was blood.

Inuyasha hurried, and found Sango curled up on the floor. Blood was seeping through her wrist and was all over her.

"What did you do?" Inuyasha asked no one in particular. He ran to Sango, picked her up and headed towards Kaede's village. That was the only place where Sango would be able to be healed.

**TombMistress: Well, that's the end of that one! The chapter I mean. Chapter two will come up in a little while, so hold your horses! I really do hope that you guys liked it. **

**Sessoumaru: When will I appear? I deserve to be in this work of fiction. Without me, this would be completely dull.**

**TombMistress: You'll come out later. Don't worry. Well, I really do hope that you guys all review!**


End file.
